I Don't Need Protection
by YuriChan220
Summary: Athena is not who everyone thinks she is. And she's here to prove it. Dedicated to Rex Madison


**I Don't Need Protection**

**Protagonist: Athena Asamiya**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOF or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This fic kinda explains why I adore Athena so much…in my own opinion of course. Hehe! Also goes to Rex-san, who is also a Athena fan. **

**Please enjoy~!**

Athena and Kensou are out on their walk that night. It was after the lovely concert Athena performed and the two decided to go for some fresh air. It is a lovely night. Kensou looks over at the idol, who brushes her hair behind her ear while humming to herself. She's such a beauty at night, her long violet hair swaying in the wind, her beautiful facial features and those beautiful eyes that matches the color of her hair. It's no wonder he wants to confess his love to Athena. But no matter how many times she turns him down, his love for her still lives. He'd do anything to protect his soon-to-be beloved.

While walking into town, they look around to see that it's less lively than usual. Kensou thinks it might be a good time for him to make his move, so he casually steps beside his close friend.

"So…Athena," he says. "I was thinking…maybe we should grab something to eat."

"Hmmm….you're right," the idol says. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Let's see…" he looks around for a moment, trying to think of a good place to eat and then.. "Well, there's a good steak place we could go to. Or we can just have some ice cream together. You know, the little shop Kula-chan goes to?"

"Oh, that? Hmmm…I guess it'll be alright. A light desert won't hurt."

"Excellent! I'll go buy some for the two of us!" Kensou runs ahead of the idol and enters the ice cream shop in a flash.

The idol puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head in dismay. "That Kensou. So eager." She decides to wait outside for him since it'll be a little bit before he returns.

However, she can hear whistling and chuckling coming from her right. She turns around to see 2 guys grinning and almost drooling at the sight of the idol standing alone.

"Can I help you with something?" she asks.

"You're Athena Asamiya, right?" one buff guy says.

"I am."

"We're BIG fans of yours!" the other guys says. "And we just want to say…we LOVE you, Athena-chan! Please come with us. The rest of us want to enjoy our time with you!"

"The rest of you?" Athena quirks an eyebrow at first, but to her surprise, about 5 more men come out from the shadows. "No way…all of you?" she backs away a step.

"Please, Athena-chan~" the buff guy says. "We don't bite. We're just fans who would like to spend time with you."

"N-no thank you," the violet haired girl says. "I'm actually ummmm…waiting for someone…"

The other guy ignores her and grabs her arm.

"Hey! Let go!" she cries as she tries to pull away, but his grip is strong.

"We're going to have fun with you~!" the guy that grabbed her says.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Just then, a swift kick to the head makes the guy let go and stumble back. Kensou lands on his feet, with the cups of ice cream in his hands. "NO ONE lays a hand on my girl!"

"Your girl?" the buff guy chuckles. "You must be joking!"

"Kensou!" Athena says.

"Hold these, Athena!" the Psycho Soldier member says as he hands her the cups. "I'll take care of these guys."

"But…Kensou…"

"Don't worry!" Kensou turns toward the idol and winks while giving a thumbs up. "Your boy Kensou is going kick some ass! I won't let any of those guys lay a hand on you~!"

"Kensou…"

"Ohhhh, you think you're so tough huh!?" the buff guy says. "Get him, boys!"

Kensou charges at one of the men, throwing some punches and kicks at him. His hands glow blue and he lifts him up, but the other guy charges and tackles him before he can do anything, sending him straight into the wall.

"Kensou!" Athena cries.

The black haired guy grits his teeth and back punches him to turn around and kicks the guy away to create distance. He charges once again at the same guy who had pinned him. But he dodges left and right at his attacks, then knees him in the gut to knock the air out of him. Athena gasps, cupping both hands to her mouth, dropping the cups onto the ground. She cannot believe how these guys are pummeling him and tossing him around like a ragdoll.

The buff guy grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up. "Not so tough now, are ya? Are ya~?" He punches him in the face.

"You're not…going to have…Athena…" he groans. "Not on my watch…"

"What are you going to do about it?" the buff guy says. "You're too weak! We're the ones who will take care of Athena-chan. We'll protect her from anything!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Athena shouts and shoots a purple energy ball at the buff guy, making him stumble back and let go of Kensou. She quickly teleports to catch him with ease and then teleport at the back of the little shop to set him down gently against the wall.

"Athena…"

"Shhhh…don't move," she whispers.

"I tried…to protect you…" he says, wincing at the pain he dealt with. "I really tried…"

"Idiot…" she says. "Master Chin specifically told us not to go into battle unprepared. You're a dummy, you know that?"

"Athena…"

"Let me take care of these guys."

"But they'll beat you to a pulp!" Kensou protests.

"I don't think you're seeing the big picture here," Athena frowns as she stands up. "I'll be back." In an instant, she teleports back to where the gang is.

"Athena-chan!" the buff guy says. "Finally, we can-"

"I said no," the idol says firmly. "I'm never going out with ANY of you boys."

"And why not? Are you with that weakling? He is a failure, you know that?"

Athena closes her eyes. "I know that. But…you are all not getting it. I may look weak and someone who wants to protect. But…"

Kensou manages to crawl around the corner to listen in and watch from a distance.

"But I'm a big girl now," Athena continues, opening her eyes. "At the very least, I want NO protection. I don't need to be protected. Kensou has good intentions, but at times like this, I want to prove myself. I'll take you all down myself!"

The buff guy growls. "So be it. Go get her boys!"

3 guys charge at her, but the idol teleports behind them and uses her telekinesis to shove them toward the wall, making a bit of a crater and slam them a few times to weaken them. She then rushes in and spin kicks one to knock him toward the other guy and then the last one, making them stumble to the ground, injured.

She stands there, satisfied, but she makes a soft gasp. Her eyes glow purple, indicating that she's sensing danger coming her way. She leaps to the side to dodge an incoming pipe that's about to strike at her. The pipe meets the cement and he turns around, dumbfounded.

"H-how!?" he cries.

Athena senses two other guys trying to grab her, so she jumps high so they crash into each other, back flips and lands on her feet.

"Try again," she taunts.

"Okay, NOW we're mad!" The two guys grab knives from their pockets and start charging.

Athena grabs one of them and throws him over head. She kicks the next one in the gut, flips over him and back fists the last one. The three try to gang up on her, but with a punch and a kick and then a round house, all three were no match for her agile abilities. They were instantly knocked out at that point.

The one that's left is the buff guy. She turns around, her hair swaying at the movement and gets to her battle position.

"This ends now!" she shouts.

The buff guy charges at her with a shoulder tackle, but she dodges that one by teleporting behind him. He tries again, but she teleports again. She smirks, thinking that it's fun teasing him this way to tire him out. The buff guy tries swinging his meaty fists at her, but with some quick motions, left and right and up and down, his fists miss completely. Athena is just too fast for him. She dive rolls under his legs to kick him from behind, making stumble forward a little. When he turns around, he sees a barrel go straight at him, thanks to Athena's telekinesis. It makes him disoriented, giving her a huge advantage.

She rushes in and starts punching and kicking with everything she has. To the face, chest and legs to weaken him. He shakes his head roughly after being stunned and tries to grab her. She teleports behind him and uses her telekinesis again to throw another object at him. He gets stunned again, leaving her to kick and punch him multiple times.

At that point, he's weakened completely, making him go down on one knee. Athena teleports in front of him with a grin.

"Not so tough now, are you~?" She throws his words back at him before knocking him out with a roundhouse.

The battle has won. All the men are defeated. Kensou manages to get to his feet as soon as Athena rushes to his aid.

"Athena…you're amazing!"

"Of course I am~" she giggles. "I'm a Psycho Soldier like you. A very strong one."

"Listen, about what I did-"

"No need to be sorry about it," Athena cuts him off. "You need to do better. And for the record…never assume that I'm weak, okay? That's just an insult on your part."

"Ahhhh…dammit…"

"Ehehe~! But…I'm glad you care about me." the idol says. "We're close friends after all. We have to stick together."

"Right."

**A/N: Okay, it's not what I usually do. But there's absolutely no romance in there for certain. I'm just trying to have Athena as the star only. And for those who want to bash me for bashing Kensou…don't. Just don't. It's just MY opinion, a very rough one, I might add. He's…not my type, okay? Which is clearly the reason why he's not Athena's type. **

**Hope this kinda proves my point in this story. Positive comments are appreciated, please. **

**Have a nice day~**


End file.
